She Took His Breath Away
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Song Fic. "Breath" Breaking Benjamin. Zero's feeings towards Yuuki after she reawakened as a vampire. Please R&R.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime of the manga. All rights reserved for its creator.**_

_**Disclaimer 2: I do not own the song "Breath" by Breaking Benjamin.**_

_Author's Note: The idea for this fic is based of the song "Breath" by Breaking Benjamin and after one of my readers gave me the idea for this fic this song fit perfectly. This is Zero's feelings after Yuuki is reawakened as the vampire she has always been._

_**This is a gift for my wonderful reader magicalgirl100591. Thank you so much for all the encouragement you've given me. You're the best ever! I hope you enjoy this! This is for you.**_

**ooooooooooooooo**

_**She Took His Breath Away**_

**I see nothing in your eyes**

**And the more I see the less I like**

**Is it over yet?**

**In my head**

Zero sat on his bed, a door the only thing separating him from her…his Yuuki, or the body of the girl she use to be. She was no longer the human girl who had always stood by his side, protected him when he finally began to succumb to the torments of a Level E. She was not the same girl who had lovingly, tenderly washed away the sinful blood that allowed them to be where they were now. Her hands are no longer the ones whose touch had once brought him comfort. It was not her sweet human blood, the blood that had sustained him for so long, that now flowed through her veins. She was someone…no she was something else entirely. When Zero imagined looking into her eyes he saw nothing left of her humanity. He didn't like the feral gleam that he could see hidden in their depths. He didn't like what he saw in his mind and he didn't like the words he just heard. Words that even now that she turned away from him, left him to his solitude, still echoed through the emptiness now within his heart. _The Yuuki you once knew is gone because… the vampire Yuuki completely devoured her._

**I know nothing of your kind**

**And I won't reveal your evil mind**

**Is it over yet?**

**I can't win**

Zero hated what Yuuki was now, what she really had always been, her humanity nothing but a guise created to hide the true nature of her being. She was a Pureblood, something that to Zero was nothing but arrogant, ignorant evil. Their bite nothing but poison, an infection to the human race, and infection that was spreading, turning humans into the very being that he was becoming. Purebloods created what he, a vampire hunter, was forced to go out and destroy, a beast in human form.

**So sacrifice yourself**

**And let me have what's left**

**I know that I can find**

**The fire in your eyes**

**I'm going all the way**

**Get away please**

Zero stood, he knew he was being stupid, there was no way his Yuuki couldn't still be hiding within the vampire inhabiting her body. He knew that if he could really look into her eyes that he would find that inner fire, the fire of her spirit, still within them. He was willing to do whatever it took to see her, to try and make sense of all of this turmoil.

**You take the breath right out of me**

**You left a hole where my heart should be**

**You got to fight just to make it through**

'**Cause I will be the death of you**

Zero stands by Yuuki fighting against the evil that had started this whole thing, a man that was more a monster than any other vampire he had ever faced. Watching her fight it took his breath away. She was not fighting as the sometimes timid girl she had been, but the high ranking Pureblood that she was. It tore Zero's heart into tatters seeing the blood hued tint in her eyes. There was no fighting to bring back his Yuuki. She was truly gone and he knew what he was he had to do.

**I'm waiting**

**I'm praying**

**Realize**

**Start hating**

They stood atop the highest point of Cross Academy. Both of them were wary from battle, wary as they stood facing each other. Zero knew he had one last chance to try and reach the Yuuki he just knew had to lie in wait inside the heart of the girl before him. He had to try. He only hoped his words mattered to her.

"I use to watch you from up here."

"Zero…"

"I'd watch you…as you watched Kaname Kuran." The Yuuki before he gasped. "Whether you were with him or with anyone else you always…had a smile on your face. Even when I did something that was unforgivable…that smile was still there. I was perfectly willing to sacrifice my whole life for you. That's what I was prepared to do, to give up everything. So…you're going to leave now aren't you?" He was trying to keep his voice from breaking, her gasp tearing at his heart.

"Yes."

Her simple answer was his undoing. "I thought so."

"You once asked me to kill you…if you become a vampire…remember?"

"I do."

"But what…if I become a vampire?"

Zero stood silent a moment. This was his chance and he knew it. His last chance to find out if his Yuuki was still somewhere inside the girl. "Well I'm still not sure if I believe that you really are a vampire." Her gasp gave him a small measure of hope. He held tight to it. "There's no proof."

:But Zero come on that's just…"

"Alright if you really are a vampire then…" He paused looking deep into her eyes. "…drink my blood." He closed the distance between them seeing the tears forming in her eyes. He embraced her, holding her tight against him. "If you truly are a vampire that I should hate then go on…"

He pulled away to bend down baring his neck for her, testing her, all hope hanging on this one moment. His heart froze when she bared her fangs and then it shattered, his hope fragmenting as she sank them into his flesh and his blood began to flow into her mouth. _Yuuki…Yuuki…Yuuki…_He mind screamed her name over and over again.

At least she pulled away from his neck, stepping away from him entirely to face him. He could only stare at her as his heart filled with hurt, pain, it was broken. "You're right you are a vampire. This means we can no longer live in the same world but…some day in the future I will come after you…to kill you."

She nodded her head slightly. "I'll be waiting."

She turned away from him then taking her with her as she left him standing alone. Everything that he was had been because of her and now with her he felt like nothing. He had told her he would hunt her down and kill her and he knew that she understood that he meant he would kill the vampire that she had become. It was promise he intended to keep. She had taken the one person he held dearest, the most precious to him and for that he could not forgive her. _Yuuki…_

**You take the breath right out of me**

**You left a hole where my heart should be**

**You got to fight just to make it through**

'**Cause I will be the death of you**

**ooooooooooooooo**

_Another fic complete. Yay me! Thank you for reading. Please review, all flames are welcome._


End file.
